Within you
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Within you. Visión más extensa y desde un punto de vista diferente de los sentimientos de Sarah y Jareth.


**oo Saludos gentecilla oo Aquí os dejo una especie de versión de un fragmento de la película Labyrinth (Dentro del Laberinto). Reviews!!**

* * *

Sarah corría por las escaleras de aquel lugar con la vista fija en el pequeño Toby que en esos momentos gateaba sobre ella. De pronto se detuvo, pensativa. Aquel bebé era la causa de todas sus molestias. Aquel bebé era el responsable de que ella se tuviera que quedar en casa a cuidarlo, de que no pudiera hacer sus propios planes. Aquel maldito bebé era el responsable de que ella hubiera tenido que sufrir lo insufrible para llegar a salvarlo…

"How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me…"

Jareth la observa desde un rincón. Corre incansable para alcanzar a su hermano… y no lo consigue. Nunca lo conseguirá si sigue así, y él lo sabe. Pero sin embargo se calla, no dice nada y la observa. ¿Realmente hubiera hecho falta hacerla pasar por todo aquello? ¿Qué es lo que espera en realidad? En esos momentos, ni siquiera su propio corazón lo sabe…

"Everything I´ve done, I´ve done for you  
I moved the stars for no one…"

… y sin embargo, ahí estaba: intentando rescatarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero no llegaba. Todo por culpa de ese maldito rey de los goblins… Jareth… su mero pensamiento la turbaba, así que decidió que seguiría intentando alcanzar a Toby; pero no fue capaz de concentrarse en su tarea autoimpuesta y los ojos del rey de los goblins daban vueltas en su mente de manera incontrolable. Cada vez que lo miraba, su corazón se aceleraba; igual que cuando leía su libro…

"You´ve run so long  
You´ve run so far…"

…la ve desesperarse sin poder alcanzar al bebé. Tan guapa, tan radiante. No puede evitarlo y comienza a hablar con ella, de pronto empieza a aparecérsele enfrente y le dice todo lo que siente. Todo. Ella parece no hacerle caso. Se aparta y sigue su intento. Sin embargo él sabe que con cada verso, con cada palabra, el corazón de Sarah cada vez se ablanda más. Sabe cuál es su gran deseo y cómo hacerla caer en la tentación…

"Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel…"

…entonces Sarah tomó una decisión. Toby estaba en una plataforma, varios metros más abajo. Ella se aproximó peligrosamente al borde y vio cómo Jareth la miraba entornando los ojos. No parecía contento, lo que significaba que iba por buen camino. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y saltó. De pronto el aire pareció hacerse mucho más denso de lo normal. No caía, flotaba y todas las paredes y escaleras a su alrededor se desintegraban. Entonces se posó cuidadosamente en una plataforma; la única que quedaba en pie en medio de aquel inmenso infinito de luces y pedazos de piedra.

"Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do…"

Le ofrece el mundo, le ofrece el universo. Le ofrece el cielo y la tierra, todo y nada. Para ella puede mover estrellas, puede cambiar el curso de los ríos, puede darle todo lo que siempre ha soñado. Porque él sabe qué es lo que ella siempre ha soñado. Le ofrece hacer realidad todos sus sueños con una simple bolita de cristal. A cambio, sólo tiene que cumplir un único deseo que él le pide, un único sueño a cambio de todos los demás: Jareth la quiere suya.

"Live without the sunlight..."

Sarah estaba tentada de aceptar en esos momentos. Librarse por fin de todo aquello que su padre le había impuesto. Librarse de todas aquellas personas que no tenían imaginación. Librarse, en definitiva, de un mundo muerto, carente de vida, inerte, exánime, apático, indiferente, perdido… Librarse de eso y poder vivir allí para siempre; con Haggle, Ludo, sir Didymus y Ambrosius… Y Jareth… Y sobre todo sin la necesidad de no poder hacer todas esas cosas que el cuidado del bebé le impedía. Al lado de un rey, ni más ni menos, que le daría todo lo que le pidiese… era tan tentador…

"Love without your heartbeat…"

Ya está, se acabó. Jareth sabe que ella va a aceptar su oferta; lo ve en sus ojos, lo lee en su alma. La ha convencido y ha conseguido el objeto de toda esa odisea. La tiene en su poder. Por fin. Sarah se ha terminando enamorando también de él. El rey de los goblins se pregunta si no habría sido sólo un mero capricho que se ha empeñado en tener y que ahora que lo ha conseguido no tardará en desecharlo… Pero no, en seguida aparta esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Se lo pregunta porque está nervioso. Nunca le había pasado. Nunca antes se había enamorado...

"I, I can´t live within you…"

Sarah se acercó al rey. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo que su corazón realmente sentía. Levantó una mano levemente, sin quererlo, cual anhelo del calor de un abrazo, cual muchacha, sinceramente, enamorada. Pero entonces sucedió: Toby –que en ese momento se encontraba tras ella- rió. Al parecer aquella escena le resultaba bastante cómica. Entonces la chica salió de su ensoñación. Despertó. Abrió realmente los ojos… y tuvo que elegir. Miró alternativamente a su hermano pequeño y al rey de sus sueños. Era una elección dolorosa. Al final se dio la vuelta y levantó al bebé abrazándolo contra su pecho. La elección estaba tomada…

"I cant live within you..."

Entonces la férrea seguridad de Jareth se quiebra. En los ojos de ella, donde antes veía amor, de pronto cambia un brillo y ahora sólo hay determinación. El pequeño mundo que el rey de los goblins se había creado en unos segundos se desvanece, al igual que lo hizo la habitación en la que están, momentos antes. La ha perdido, Jareth no se lo puede creer. Entonces llega la frase, esa maldita y dichosa frase: "no tienes poder sobre mí"…

Sarah ya no está, se ha ido. Jareth yace de cualquier forma en su trono, ha mandado vaciar el salón y no se oye ni una mosca. Realmente creía que la tenía… realmente la tenía… pero aquel maldito niño… Aún así, la quiere. Se ha empeñado en conseguirla y no piensa dejarla escapar. Se levanta y se asoma a la ventana mientras su mano juega distraídamente con cuatro bolitas de cristal. No piensa dejarla escapar… la próxima vez, la conseguirá… pero hoy, una solitaria lágrima cae sobre la bolita superior y en ella aparece una imagen de Sarah, colocando a Lanzelot en la cuna del bebé…

"I, I cant live within you..."

_**Sé que no es exactamente igual. La canción acaba antes de que hablen y el final me lo he inventado un poco, pero quería dar un punto de vista diferente y más extenso a la historia. Además de que escribir esto me ha servido para desahogarme de algunas cosas. En fin, quiero que me dejéis cualquier crítica, comentario, review en general que queráis decirme, tanto bueno (con los que me alegraré) como malo (con los que corregiré mis errores) no os cuesta nada darle al go, sólo cinco segundo s de vuestro tiempo así que dadle plis!!**_

**Muchos besos**

**oo Lorena Majere oo**


End file.
